Blazing Guns In Cleveland
by Refellion
Summary: Something strange has been going on in the Cleaveland Museum for the Strange and Unusual.


Blazing Guns In Cleveland

Creator: Eejit 

Summary: Post 7th season, Takes place day after Chosen,

Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and co.

Chapter 1: Nightmares, Robberies, and Knockouts

Blood. So much blood. Blood was everywhere. In the corners, in the cracks in the wall. Blood filled the room. The room was clouded with blood but she could still see. She could still see the figure standing before her. Although she saw in red, she still saw how pale its skin was, how old its eyes looked, and how sharp its fangs were. It came closer. She could almost feel it touching her face. As it came closer, she couldn't move, she was mesmerized by its hypnotic stare, and then it sunk its teeth into her neck, draining the blood from her body. While it drank, a tear ran down her eye. The pain was overwhelming. Then the figure let go of her, and she collapsed. As she fell to the ground, she felt blood dripping on her. She looked up only to see the number 202 painted in blood on the ceiling. And then Julianne Becraft woke up.

Julie panted as she got out of her bed. Just yesterday, she felt a great burst of confidence and strength and helped her baseball team win the season, but now she had a most horrific dream, but not only that, it felt real. As she went in the bathroom to wash her face, she saw two small puncture wounds side by side on her neck. She immediately thought of her dream, but she knew it was absurd. She walked back into her room and went into her bed. While in bed she glanced over to her clock radio and in bright green lights, it showed that the time was 2:02 AM. "Whoa, De ja vous" Julie murmured.

Meanwhile, in the Cleveland Museum of The Strange and Unusual, there was robbery-taking place. There is a safe in the vault room that contains an artifact that is suffused with extreme power. Two doors opened to the vault room and five men walked in rapidly. The shortest man put his ear to the safe and turned the dial until he heard a click. He did this several times until stepping away from the safe. He whispered something to one of the other men, and then the other man opened the safe and took out a box. The box had some ancient writing on it. Then the men left with the box.

At seven o'clock in the morning Julie was having breakfast with her fifteen-year-old brother Dimmit. She hated her brother, and "accidentally" calls him Dimwit sometimes, but this wasn't the time for games. She felt extremely weak, and looked extremely pale. Even though she felt weak she still went to school, because she knew there was going to be a party for her in the gymnasium, and she didn't want to miss it.

By mid-morning she felt a lot stronger, and the two puncture wounds on her neck seemed more of a scar now. She was having a good time until she ran into her History teacher, Mr. Bridges in the hall.

"Julie, how's it going?"

"Fine I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just with you winning the season yesterday afternoon, I thought you might be a little overexcited."

"Hell ya! That was the first grand slam I've made all year, and it was intense"

"Well I'm glad to hear it."

"Well I gotta go to Biology, see you tomorrow Mr. Bridges."

"Oh hey Julie, before you leave, did you hear about the robbery that happened at the MOSU?"

"The museum of the strange and unusual, no, why? What got stolen?"

"Oh some ancient relic of some kind, that's all they revealed"

"Sounds strange. Well I'm off to Bio for my last period of the day. So long"

"Good bye!"

Julie left and Mr. Bridges went into his empty classroom. As he began to write on the chalkboard a figure appeared in the corner.

"Why haven't you told her?" The figure asked him.

"She isn't ready for what is out there."

"It doesn't matter, she is a slayer, and she must fight like the others."

"I'm not telling her. If you send her out with no training, she will die as easily as ice melts."

"If you will not tell her, then I will send others."

"Who, you mean the true slayer and her pals, well go ahead, I cant screw up with destiny, even though that witch screwed it up."

"It had to be done."

"I'm not going to be a part of this anymore, If you want her to fight then tell her your self. It's your problem now. I quit being your pet."

"So be it."

And the figure faded until it disappeared.

After Biology school was out and Julie stayed after school a bit and then headed home. When she got to her house the door was opened slightly, so she just thought her mother left it open. She opened the door halfway when she felt a bang on her head and went unconscious.

Julie opened her eyes to see a tall girl with a tattoo on her arm and leather jeans. The girl helped her up and said, "I'm Faith. Are you Julianne?"


End file.
